


[Podfic] The Difference

by sisi_rambles



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Droids, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: By reprogramming Kay-Tuesso, and accidentally giving him conscience in the process (and how the hell did Cassian manage that?), Cassian has become responsible for him, one way or another. He’s grown attached.He wasn’t ready for Kaytoo to feel responsible or develop an attachment to him in turn.





	[Podfic] The Difference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Difference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9346514) by [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni). 



> Cover by dapatty

Length: 00:06:53

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/The%20Difference.mp3) (5.4 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/The%20Difference.m4b) (3.2 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
